1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sewing, quilting, beading and other crafts, and more specifically to an improved material and method for conditioning the thread that is used in such activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thread problems such as fraying, tangling and knotting are not restricted to beadwork along. It is evident that these problems are a frustrating part of any craft where thread plays an important part. Such activities include quilting, applique, "heirloom" sewing, and macrame as well as basketry, bookbinding and fly tying. Traditionally, thread has been treated with beeswax, but this has proven to be a less than satisfactory material to prevent thread problems, and is prone to stickiness, crumbling and melting.